


Goodbye, Memories

by NervaTraian



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: (Somewhat) Open Ending, Bottom Blaine, Episode: s02e16 Pour Some Sugar Zombie, How Do I Tag, M/M, Memory Loss, Top Major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervaTraian/pseuds/NervaTraian
Summary: Based on the Episode 16 in Season 2.Blaine loses his memory.





	Goodbye, Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I am one of the few people who ship this. Sry in advance for spelling and grammar errors. I have to check over this story again, but it's late and it's killing me, that there are only 3 stories for this ship on AO3 (unacceptable!), so I gotta get this out to the people.  
> This isn't really Non-Con, but I'd rather just warn you guys, because Blaine does lose his memory in this and (spoilers) they do "things" together, so keep that in mind, before you decide to read this.

Major stepped into the funeral home without knocking.

He looked around for a bit and checked his phone again. He had texted Blaine he would come over. Blaine hadn't answered but he rarely did.

"Hello?" Blaine suddenly appeared in the room. "Can I help you?"

Major stared at Blaine for a second. 'How did he sneak up on him?' Major's zombie-detecting-skills should have made that impossible. Then it dawned on Major - the second cure; Blaine had to be a human again.

"So you're a human again?" He asked, just to make sure.

Blaine came closer, so he was standing in front of Major instead of across the room. "Ehm, yes?" It sounded more like a question.

"Any side effects so far?"

Blaine seemed different, confused. "I'm sorry, why are you here, ....?"

Did Blaine really forget his name? "Major."

"Ah, right. Major, my friend?"

"Are you alright?" Major got actually worried now.

"I'm feeling great."

"Are you sure? This isn't like you." and Major pointed at Blaine.

"I'm sure. You don't have to worry so much, it's not like you're my ..." Blaine just stopped talking and stared at nothing, a look of realization on his face.

"Blaine?" Major asked again and gently touched Blaine's shoulder.

"Everything's great, Love." Blaine said with a loopy smile, then he leaned forward and kissed Major's lips. Major couldn't move, he had no idea what to do. After a couple of seconds or hours Blaine stepped back. "You're not my boyfriend, are you?"

Major only shook his head, still a bit too stunned for words.

"And I was so sure of it." Blaine mumbled to himself.

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking you to Ravi." When Blaine looked confused, Major quickly explained. "Ravi is a doctor and my best friend." Then he pulled Blaine out of the house and into his car.

One pretty quite car ride later and they arrived safely at the morgue.

"Why are we at a morgue?" Blaine asked, while being dragged into it by Major.

Ravi came out of his office. "Why are you here with Blaine?"

Major told Blaine to sit on one of the tables, before talking to Ravi. "I think he lost his memory."

Ravi buried his face in his hands. "You know what that means! We still don't have a working cure."

"But hey - at least he's still alive. That's a better result than the one from Cure 1."

"What do you mean by 'still alive'?" Blaine asked worried.

Major and Ravi shared a meaningful look, before Ravi went to get his tools and Major went over to calm down Blaine.

"It's alright. You are not gonna die."

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes huge and vulnerable. Major's heart skipped a beat.

Ravi came back and did his check-up. "Well, he's definitely human and as far as I can tell as healthy as can be. Someone should probably still keep an eye on him just in case some other side effects occur."

Major nodded. "I will."

Blaine hopped off the table and walked over to the door.

When he was out of ear shot, Ravi leaned over and whispered. "I'm not sure, but I don't think he's faking. Oh and if anything goes wrong call me."

"Will do." Major was about to turn around.

"By the way, how come you were with Blaine?"

"Oh, I just ran into him on the street, quite literally and he didn't seem to know who I was so we started chatting and then I realized that he really didn't know who I was. So I took him here." Major was wondering when lying started to become so easy to him. He hated it. Ravi was his best friend.

Blaine was waiting for Major at the door. "So where to, Major?"

"We're gonna go to my place."

Blaine just nodded and stayed quite for a while. Only when they were at Major's house and Blaine was sitting on his coach , did he speak up again.

"Who am I?"

"Blaine DeBeers, you own a funeral home."

"No, I got that from context. Who am I to you ... and the doctor, just now?"

"What do you mean?" Major looked pointedly away from Blaine.

"Well, the doctor - what did you call him? ... Ravi - he did seem suspicious of me and you can barely look me in the eye. Doesn't really seem like I'm your friend and still you are taking care of me. And don't get me started on the whole 'still alive' and 'cure' thing, whatever that is about. So yeah, who am I to you?"

Major wasn't sure how much of the truth Blaine could handle. But there was one thing Major knew, he himself sure as hell couldn't handle it right now. He couldn't tell the man, who had just lost his own self, of the monster he used to be. Couldn't tell this man, that he helped Major pick out his next victim. Just because the zombie he took weren't dead, didn't mean he was a good person and in this moment he couldn't take telling just one more lie, but the truth was even more unbearable.

He grabbed Blaine's shirt, pulled him closed and smashed their lips together. Blaine agreed to the kissing way to fast. They were pulling at each others clothes trying to get to skin. Major's shirt was somewhere on the floor, Blaine's blazer probably too. Blaine was fumbling with Major's pant, while Major was sucking at his neck, making the other man moan.

With half a mind Major took Blaine's hand and pulled him of the couch. "Come."

Leading Blaine up to his bedroom was a surreal experience. But tumbling into bed with him was making him feel alive.

Kissing down Blaine's body was making him forget all the people he took.

Feeling naked skin against his own was making him forget all the people Blaine had killed.

Stretching Blaine out was making him forget about everything outside this room.

Every past mistake, every past crime ceased to exist when he was pushing into Blaine.

Blaine moaned his name into his ear, told him to go faster, harder. Major did.

Nails were digging into Major's back. Leaving dark marks. Major's thrusts were getting more erratic the closer he got.

He licked up Blaine's neck, over his pulse point and then finally caught his lips in a deep kiss.

His tongue buried in Blaine's mouth, his dick in Blaine's ass, he came.

He moved his hips a couple of more times, until Blaine shouted his name and came too. Pulling out, he moved to lay beside the other man.

Both were looking up, still processing what had just happened.

"Well, that was something." Blaine was the first to speak.

"Yeah."

"Definitely something good." He said and turned on his side to look at Major.

"Yeah."

"So ... what does that mean ...?"

But Major wasn't ready to have that conversation, so he leaned over and kissed Blaine again. He knew that this couldn't end well. But right this moment in this room, that didn't matter.


End file.
